


An Act of One-Upmanship

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Incestuous Cravings, Lowkey Yandere Rose, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Rose grows weary of Mom's incessant promiscuity.





	An Act of One-Upmanship

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and your attention is fixated entirely upon the drunken lovemaking before you, taking your usual spot before the crack of the door. This must have been the third night this week Mom has brought home a man you have never met before, sloppily shed articles of his clothing, starting with his coat, before they even reached her bedroom door, and barely closed the door behind her before she was pulled to her bed. And frankly you are fairly tired of this routine.

No one could possibly blame you for growing weary of your mother’s unchecked alcoholism and promiscuity. Mom may have prepared you dinner before she left for her date, she may have reminded you to shower before going to bed on time, but you are certain that being left entirely while Mom busies herself with the man drinking of her beauty whom she will likely never again meet is a form of neglect or another. 

If nothing else, you just plain find the practice distasteful. She could be doing motherly things like tucking you in bed and kissing you good night instead. Not that she doesn’t normally do that, but that’s the besides the point. Besides, you are fairly certain she only does it in a display of one-upmanship, as a way to implicitly say, “Look, I am being a responsible mother to you and doing all these motherly things to further antagonize your defiant behaviour.”

She is always committing these minor acts of microaggression as a way to one up you, you are certain of it, and this is perhaps the boldest move to one up you she does regularly, a move you have no real way of countering. After all, how could you possibly compete against her, when she is an adult capable of going on dates with adult males, and you aren’t? You can sneak sips of her alcohol, you can acquire cigarettes one way or another, you can get into fights, but if there is one adult thing that is off limits to you, that Mom will always be able to use against you, that is having sex.

Not that you would want to even if you can. Voyeuring Mom being taken by all these strange men have never sparked an interest in men for you, and you can not imagine her actually enjoying herself with these men either. She may look and sound as if she is enjoying herself, but you know that the next morning she will talk about how much her head hurts and what an absolute bore the date last night was and whatnot, after she has gotten the man to leave the house. The only possible reason she could be remaining engaged to this lecherous practice would be to spite you, and she is unfortunately very successful at that. 

You don’t understand why you do this to yourself, you don’t understand why you always bring yourself to spy upon your mother as she’s engaged in intercourse. You always get so angry, so bitter, watching her nude body contort and writhe in orgasmic pleasure beneath the man’s body, and yet you always subject yourself peeping in, not even for your own pleasure. No, you are not remotely sexually aroused by your incestuous act of voyeurism. Instead, your acts of voyeurism simply steeps you in an overwhelming sense of jealousy.

It is not as one might expect of a neglected child’s jealousy. It is not the jealousy of a child whose parent shows greater affection for an adopted child or a newborn sibling, nor is it the jealousy of a child seeing another leading a far more comfortable and luxurious life. Rather, it is the jealousy of a cuckold catching his wife amidst a scandalous tryst.

It’s true. You loathe to admit such an Oedipal truth to yourself, but it is true that you hold greater desire for Mom than a child like you ought to. As deeply entrenched in your competitive relationship with your mother as you are, you find yourself strangely drawn to her in some way beyond a yearning a child would normally have for her mother. Watching her in such a perverse manner as she lavishes a man nameless to you, you find yourself wishing that you can instead be the one on whom she lavishes her affections, that you can instead be the one to whom she whispers sweet nothings, and be on the receiving end of her caresses and her passionate love. You find yourself bitterly wishing you can simply interrupt her lovemaking so you can instead claim her to be your own in a dramatic act of reverse cuckoldry, a bold act of one-upmanship, not against Mom for once, but rather against the nameless man she brought home, cowing any man who might believe he can possibly bereave a young girl’s mother from her.

But of course, that could never happen, even discounting the impossibility of you holding down your mother the same way that man could due to your tiny stature. As much as you wish you can simply force yourself upon Mom and teach her to display her affections to anyone else but you, you know that that is simply a fantasy that you can never carry out, be it because of ethical concerns of nonconsensual incest or be it because of the fear that you may never again be loved by Mom for such an act. 

As the sounds of sex die down and come to be replaced by hushed murmurs, you slowly back away and leave the scene. Just like them, you have grown exhausted, and would very much like to seek the company of a bed soon. You can only feed your caliginous emotions for so long a night before you wear out, and desire a comforting warmth to embrace you. If only the softness of your bed can ever make up for not having your mother’s embrace.


End file.
